Reading the Chronicles of Nick
by Blue Cinder
Summary: Nick gets a surprise from Ambrose, book. And 5 of them. They are about his life. How will everyone be able to handle all the new found secrets? Rated T for language and maybe some.. Ash/Nick love cos I'm into that. And maybe some adults might realize things *cough* Nick's parents *cough*
1. Chapter 1

You would think Nick would be use to working at Kyrian's house by now, but how grand it was still got to him. He didn't understand how Kyrian could live here by himself. It was true that Kyrian wasn't here most of the time, he was busy with his Dark Hunter business.

Nick was just finishing up washing the cars, which he still felt unworthy doing. When Ambrose suddenly appeared at his desk.

"Ambrose?! What are you doing?! What if Rosa sees you?!" Nick couldn't help but flip out at the thought of anybody seeing his older self.

"Nick! Just listen to me and look at these," out of his coat Ambrose pulled out 5 books.

Nick scanned the cover, "The Chronicles of Nick."

His eyes widened. What?...

"Ambrose, what is this?!" Now Nick was worried. How was this possible.

"Listen Nick, the writer is a demon. She somehow got into your head through your whole experience. We have to read these. This is your life and your thoughts, even some of Kody, Caleb, and Adrian's point of view is in them. I think mine too, but Nick we have to figure this out," Ambrose explained.

Nick couldn't believe this. His life in a book! By a demon. Why couldn't his life be simplier? None of this would have happened. Did he even want to listen to his life? His mistakes and regrets. He had to. They had to figure this out.

"Ok. We have to read it."

"Good because in the living room I've already gathered some people," Ambrose replied casually.

Nick's eyes widened and his mouth opened, "Why?! Who?!"

"Oh just Caleb, Kyrian, Ash, Kody, Death and his minion, Bubba, Mark, Aunt Mennie, and your parents."

Nick glared at the mention of Adrian.

"Why is Adrian here?" He was enraged, but luckily Death's training had been helping him control his demon.

"He needs to know, Nick. We can do this," Nick always forgot Ambrose hated Adrian as much as he did.

"Ok, let's get this over with."

Nick walked out of his office and into Kyrian's living room. Everyone was sitting around looking confused as ever.

"Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier! You better tell me why I am here right now! I have a job to get to!" His mother, Cherise, yelled at Nick. She could never stop embarrassing him.

"Seriously Kid, I have places to be," Ash stated, casually looking at his nails.

"Look guys, first this is Ambrose. A tutor at school," Caleb couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something familiar about Ambrose.

"Listen here punk, I want to get out of here and away from you," Adrian pointed a finger at him though he stole glances at Cherise.

"Just listen to me, Adrian!" Nick shouted, surprising everyone.

Adrian was angry, but decided to hear the kid out. Maybe even talk to Cherise.. What was he thinking?

Ambrose handed Nick the books, "These books were made about my life and all of you are in it. There may be surprises to some of you and when we get there, I'll explain."

He couldn't help but stare at his loving mother because he didn't want her interrupting.

"Ok," Ambrose and Nick found seats. Nick on the floor and Ambrose next to Caleb.

"I'll ready first," Nick lifted the one titled Infinity.

**Infinity**

**Free will. **

**Some have called it the greatest gift bestowed on humanity. It is our ability to control what happens to us-**

"Wow Nick, I didn't know you were so deep," Caleb smirked.

"Hey! He can be a sensitive guy," Kody defended him.

"Not helping much, Kody," Nick mumbled, his cheeks burning red.

"Anyways!" Ambrose shouted.

"Right," Nick focused on the book.

**Control what happens to us and exactly how it happens. We are the masters of our fate and no one can foist their will on us unless we allow it. **

**Others say free will is a crap myth. **

Nick's mom raised an eyebrow at his language.

"Sorry, Ma," Nick mumbled.

**We have a preordained destiny and no matter what we do or how hard we fight it, life will happen to us exactly as it's meant to happen. We are only pawns to a higher power that our meager human brains can't even begin to understand or comprehend.**

"Here we thought Nick was stupid! But he is a poet in disguise," Bubba and Mark laughed.

"You listen here Bubba! My Nicky is a smart boy and I will not have you bad mouth him," Cherise glared at them.

Bubba and Mark quickly composed themselves and mumbled their apologizes. Adrian couldn't help but give a small smile as his little Cher became aggressive.

**My best bud, Acheron-**

"Aw, Nick. If I would have known you were revealing your undying love for me, I would have gotten you something," Ash said, sarcastically.

"Hey! I don't remember thinking this!" Nick said, very embarrassed.

**My best bud, Acheron, once explained it to me like this. Destiny is a freight train rolling along on a set course that only conductors know. When we get to the railroad crossing in our car, we can choose to stop and wait for the train to pass us by, or try to pull out in front of it and beat that bad boy across. **

**That choice is our free will. **

"Wow, I am extremely gifted at teaching smart-mouthed kids the deeper meaning of life," Ash, once again, interrupted

"Guys! Come on! This is barely the prologue! Stop interrupting," Nick said.

Everyone mumbled their 'fines' and let Nick continue.

**If we choose to rush ahead, the car we're in might stall on the tracks. We can then choose to try and start the car or wait for the train to plow into us. Or we can get out to run, and fight the destiny of the train slamming into us and killing us where we stand. If we choose to run, our foot could get caught in the tracks or we could slip and fall. **

**We could even say to ourselves, "there's no way I'm dumb enough to fight the train" and hang back to safely wait. Then the next thing we know, a truck rams us from behind, throwing us straight into the train's path. **

**If it is our destiny to be hit by the train, we will be hit by the train. The only thing we can change is how the train turns us into hamburger.**

The corner of Adrian's mouth twitched up as he thought of the dark mind his offspring was gifted with. He wondered what his demon whispered to him when it wanted to have a little fun.

**I, personally, don't believe in this crap. I say **_**I **_**control my destiny and my life. **

**No, nothing controls me. **

**Ever. **

**I am what I have become because of the interference and secrets of one creature. Had things been done differently, my life would have been a whole other enchilada. **

Soft chuckles were sounded around the room.

"Thank you everyone. I am very hilarious," Nick said, cheekily.

**I would not be where I am today and I would have had a life worth living instead of the nightmare my life has been. **

Nick and his mother were both confused. Nick thought his life was going pretty good at the moment and he loved it. His mother thought she was giving him the best life possible. It suddenly dawned on Nick that these were Ambrose's thought.

**But no, by keeping his deepest secrets, my best friend betrayed me and turned me into the darkness I have come to embrace. **

Caleb couldn't help, but think of himself. What if he would betray Nick in the future? The kid had actually become to grow on him.

Ash thought maybe it was him. If any has a deep, dark secret here it was him. He liked the kid, he would never. Or would he?

**Our fates and destinies were mashed together by a freak event that happened when I was a kid, and I curse the day I ever called..**

Nick stopped at the name. No. That was his friend. He wouldn't, couldn't.

**I curse the day I ever called Acheron Parthenopaeus my friend. **

Nick looked sadly at Ash. He couldn't believe his best friend was going to turn on him. Nick felt like he couldn't trust anymore.

Caleb gave a sigh of relief, when he thought about it he couldn't betray Nick.

Ash was actually hurt. That kid was by far the most annoying, but he cared at him. In his own special Ash way.

**I am Nick Gautier. **

**And this is my life and how things should have been...**

"That's it. Who wants to read now?" Nick said.

"I will," Ash, volunteered bravely. Cherise glared at him, as he grabbed the book from Nick.


	2. just an author's note

Gosh, sorry i take so long to update. first off i didnt realize how long these chapters were! and second schools almost out its almost summer and i have lots of things planned so please bear with me. this is my first story ever and im so happy with all the support i didnt expect to get so quickly! thanks everyone! oh and i hope to post later on tonight! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**"I am a socially awkward man." **

Everyone burst into laughter, except Adrian. Hearing that from Ash's monotone voice made it even funnier than it would have been.

**"Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier! You watch your language!"**

Cherise clapped and smiled, "That's me everyone!"

**Nick sighed at his mother's sharp tone as he stood in their tiny kitchen looking down at the bright orange Hawaiian shirt. The color and style were bad enough. The fact it was covered in l-a-r-g-e pink, gray, and white trout (or were they salmon?) was even worse. **

"Seriously Nick, that's what you were focusing on?" Caleb laughed at him.

"Hey! I just wanted to be right! I mean come on it matters," Nick said, seriously.

**"Mom, I can't wear this to school. It's..." -he paused to think real hard of a word that wouldn't get him grounded for life-"hideous. If anyone sees me in this, I'll be an outcast relegated to the loser corner of the cafeteria." **

"Sounds about right," Kody and Caleb agreed, which hardly ever happened.

Cher sighed at the times when she put Nick through some horrible things.

**As always, she scoffed at his protest. **

Again she sighed, she use to put Nicky through hell sometimes.

**"Oh, shush. There's nothing wrong with that shirt. Wanda told me at the Goodwill store that it came in from one of those big mansions down in the Garden District. That shirt belonged to the son of a fine upstanding man and since that's what I'm raising you to be..." **

"Nick, honey, I have something to tell you," She said softly.

"What's wrong, Ma?" she looked stressed and Nick couldn't help, but be worried.

"That shirt... It wasn't from the Garden District. I lied to maybe get you to like it better," she confessed after 3 years.

Everyone burst into laughter. That wasn't what everyone expected. "I think it's ok, Ma."

**Nick ground his teeth. "I'd rather be a delinquent no one picks on." **

Adrian's lips formed a ghost smile again, as he heard the evil or bad in his child. It gave him joy to think one day this kid will end the world.

**She let out a deep sound of aggravation as she paused while flipping bacon. "No one's going to pick on you, Nicky. The school has a strict no-bullying policy." **

"Ms.G," Caleb said, looking at Nick's mom, "I'm sorry, but the school really doesn't."

**Yeah, right. That's wasn't worth the "contract" paper it was written on. Especially since the bullies were illiterate idiots who couldn't read it anyway. **

Caleb let out a snort, "That is so true. Man, Nick you just know how things go."

"It's a gift, honey."

"Nick, I love you, but come on we're in public," Caleb smiled at him.

Everyone just stared at them and their romantic bro moment.

"Nick, honey, something you want to tell me," his mother said, gently. Nicks cheeks were flaming as he shook his head.

At least Nick didn't think so. He stole a glance at Ash and couldn't help but feel hurt by him. He wasn't sure if there was something he wanted to tell his mom.

**Jeez. Why wouldn't she listen to him? It wasn't like he wasn't the one going into the lion's den everyday and having to traverse the brutality of high school landmines. Honestly, he was sick of it and there was nothing he could do.**

"Nicky, I'm so sorry," his mother said, softly.

"Ma, it's ok. That was a long time ago."

**He was a massive loser dork and no one at school ever let him forget that. Not the teachers, the principal, and especially not the other students. **

**Why can't I flash forward and bypass this whole high school nightmare? **

**Because his mom wouldn't let him. **

"Damn right I won't let you boy," his mother smiled at him.

**Only hoodlums dropped out of school and she didn't work as hard as she did to raise up another piece of worthless scum- it was harped-on litany permanently carved into his brain. It ranked right up there with: **

**"Be a good boy, Nicky. Graduate. Go to college. Get a good job. Marry a good girl. Have lots of grandbabies and never miss a holy day of obligation at church." **

The words "Marry a good girl" rang in Ash's ears. Girls.. Nick liked girls. That was a statement. Ash knew that but he always held onto the slight shred of hope Nick didn't know yet.

**His mom had already road-mapped his entire future with no diversions or pit stops allowed. **

"You really weren't kidding, Nick. Your mom is very strict," Kody mumbled.

"Why would I lie?" Nick snapped. He hadn't meant to, but she always made him angry at times.

Ash smiled, just a little, he enjoyed knowing they would never be again.

**But at the end of the day, he loved his mom and appreciated everything she did for him. **

"Aw baby. I love you too. And I'm so sorry for all the times I didn't listen," Cher's eyes filled with tears, but Mennie was there to comfort her.

Seeing his Cherise cry was by far the worst thing Adrian could ever look it. He had to turn away before he showed some type of emotion and made everyone in that room think he was weak.

**Except for this whole "Do what I say, Nicky. I'm not listening to you because I know better" thing she said all the time. **

**He wasn't stupid and he wasn't a troublemaker. She had no idea what he went through at school, and every time he tried to explain it, she refused to listen. It was so frustrating. **

"Nicky-" Cher began, but Adrian cut her off, "He knows Cherise. Just be quiet."

"Don't talk to my mother," Nick said, gritting his teeth and standing at his full height.

Everyone knew Nick was no match for Adrian and it made Ash worry that the kid would try something stupid. Luckily Nick simmered down and took a seat again.

**Gah, can't I catch swine flu or something?**

"Nick, that is just reckless even for you," Death said, though nobody else seemed to notice.

Nick suppressed a groan as he realized that he would just be sassed by Death all series long. Nobody else would understand the horrible bullying he would get.

**Just for the next four years until he was able to graduate and move on to a life that didn't include constant humiliation? After all, the swine flu had killed millions of people in 1918 and several more during outbreaks in the seventies and eighties. Was it too much to ask that another mutant strain of it incapacitate him for a few years? **

"Hmm, Nick, you might be on to something," Caleb said, thinking of the countless possibilities.

"Nick is a genius! You've been holding out on us, boy!" Mark said, seriously.

"Seriously, we could've been using you all these years," Bubba agreed him him.

"Guys, let's not get into this now. I mean there has been reasons I've been holding out on you. I didn't want to be sitting in the swamp all night, covered in duck pee," Nick sassed.

**Maybe a good bout of parvo...**

**You're not a dog, Nick. **

"That is arguable, Gautier," Death smiled.

**True, no dog would be caught dead wearing this shirt. Whizzing on it would be another matter...**

**Sighing in useless angst, he looked down at the crap shirt he wanted desperately to burn. **

"Nick, don't be so unappreciative," his mother scolded him.

Nick made a face at her, but didn't say anything back.

**Okay, fine. He'd do what he always did whenever his mom made him look like a flaming moron. **

**He'd own it. **

**I don't want to own this. I look epically stupid. **

**Man up, Nick. You can take it, You've taken a lot worse.**

**Yeah, all right. Fine. Let them laugh. He couldn't stop that anyway. If it wasn't the shirt, they'd humiliate him over something else. His shoes. His haircut. And if all else failed, they'd insult his name. Nick the dick, or dickless Nicholas. **

Cherise frowned at this. She always thought she was living Nick with in best possible care.

"It's true, Ms. G. No matter what, he could wear my clothes and still get made fun of," Caleb said, looking at her with sad eyes.

**Didn't matter what he said or did, those who mocked would mock anything. Some people were just wired wrong and they couldn't live unless they were making other people suffer. **

**His Aunt Menyara always said no one could make him feel inferior unless he allowed them to. **

"Nick, how nice of you to introduce me with a quote," Aunt Mennie smiled at him.

"Anything for you Mennie," he smiled back.

**Problem was, he allowed it a lot more than he wanted to. **

**His mom set a chipped blue plate on the side of the rusted-out stove. "Sit down, baby, and eat something. I was reading in a magazine that someone left at the club that kids score much higher on tests and do a lot better in school whenever they have breakfast." She smiled and held the package of bacon up for him to see. "And look. It's not expired this time." **

**He laughed at something that really wasn't funny.**

"You don't think I'm funny?" His mother said, offended.

"You are! In your own special way."

She smiled at him, "Nice save."

**One of the guys who came into his mom's club was a local grocer who would give them meat sometimes when it expired since all the guy did was throw it out anyway. **

**"As long as we eat it quick, it won't make us sick." **

**Another litany he hated. **

**Picking up the crispy bacon, he glanced around the tiny condo they called home.**

"God damn, Nick, you have so many thoughts. You haven't even left yet," Ash complained.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so intellectual," Nick said, cheekily.

Ash loved his sass. It just made him genuinely happy and he loved how Nick could handle his own.

**It was one of four that had been carved out of an old run-down house. Made up of three small room- his mom's bedroom, and the bathroom- it wasn't much, but it was theirs and his mom was proud of it, so he tried to be proud too. **

**Most days.**

**He winced as he looked at his corner where his mom had strung up dark blue blankets to make a room for him on his last birthday. His clothes were kept in an old laundry basket on the floor, set next to his mattress that was covered with Star Wars sheets he'd had since he was nine- another present his mom had picked up at a yard sale.**

Caleb noted that that was quite unsanitary, but didn't say anything because he knew how things were for Nick during this time.

**"One day, Mom, I'm going to buy us a really nice house." With really nice stuff in it. **

**She smiled, but her eyes said she didn't believe a word he spoke. "I know you will, baby. Now eat up and get to school. I don't want you dropping out like me." She paused as a hurt look flitted across her face. "You can see exactly what that gets you."**

"It gets you a wonderful child," Cher said, softly. Stroking at what little hair she could reach on Nick's head, since he was pretty far away.

**Guilt cut through him. He was the reason his mom had dropped out of school. As soon as her parents had learned she was pregnant, they'd offer her one choice. **

**Give up the baby or give up her nice home in Kenner, her education, and her family. **

**For reasons he still didn't understand, she'd chosen him.**

Ash tried to a world without Nick and it seemed dull. It wasn't a world Ash wanted to live in.

**It was something Nick never let himself forget. But one day he was going to get all that back for her. She deserved it, and for her, he'd wear this god-awful shirt.**

"Woah Nick. Are you sure? That seems a little extreme," Caleb said, sarcastically.

"What's done is done, my friend. The past is in the past and I no longer can change what has been done," Nick said, a serious look on his face which he couldn't hold for long.

Ash nudged Kyrian, "You've been awfully quiet."

"I've been trying to dissect the text unlike so many people in this room," Kyrian gave a tightlipped smile.

**Even if it got him killed...**

"See that right there is foreshadowing! Nick wore that shirt when he got shot. Everyone would have missed it if it weren't for me," Kyrian stated, proudly.

"Nobody cares," Ash smiled, as Nick laughed his head off for some particular reason.

**And he'd smile through the pain of it until Stone and his crew kicked his teeth in. **

"Aww Nick, you are too sweet," his mother and aunt gushed.

He blushed a crimson red, yet again.

**Trying not to think about the butt-whipping to come, Nick ate his bacon in silence**.

"Really? That's new," Death laughed.

Nick gritted his teeth.

**Maybe Stone wouldn't be in school today. He could get malaria or the plague, or rabies or something. **

"That's a bit much to be asking," Caleb said.

**Yeah, may the smarmy freak get a pox on his private. **

"Nick! That is very rude!" Cherise yelled at him, angrily.

"Trust me, Ms. G, that punk deserves it," Caleb defended Nick.

Ash was getting annoyed at how close those two were and how Caleb always needed to rescue Nick. Nick could handle himself.

**That thought actually made him smile as he shoved the grainy powdered eggs into his mouth and swallowed them. He forced himself not to shiver at the taste. But it was all they could afford. **

**He glanced at the clock on the wall and jerked. "Gotta go. I'm going to be late." **

**She grabbed him for a bear hug. **

**Nick grimaced. "Stop sexually harassing me, Mom. I gotta go before I get another tardy." **

**She popped him-**

Ash started dying of laughter before he finished the sentence.

Nick's eyes widen as he realized what was going to happen. He was on his feet in seconds and tackling Ash, "Don't read the sentence!"

They wrestled around, Ash having thrown the book to Caleb and Caleb shouting the next sentence.

**She popped him on the butt cheek before she released him. **

Everyone burst into laughter. The loud and obnoxious kind. Nick sat their hiding his face in his lap. As Ash clapped him on the back.

"Guys it's not funny!" His voice came out muffled.

"Nick, honey, it's fine. Your mother is showing you love," Aunt Mennie said, gently.

He groaned and threw himself face first on the carpet.

Ash found it adorable. He found himself smiling softly at Nick's childish ways.

"Well, that was fun," Ash said, grabbing the book for Caleb.

After containing themselves, everyone listened intently for Ash to begin again. Nick sat next to Ash's legs on the ground, which formed a secret smile on his face that only Kyrian took notice of.

**"Sexually harassing you. Boy, you have no idea." She ruffled his hair as he bent over to pick up his backpack. **

**Nick put both arms through the straps and hit the door running. He launched himself from the dilapidated porch and sprinted down the street, past broken-down cars and garbage cans to where the streetcar stopped. **

**"Please don't be gone..." **

**Otherwise he'd be doomed to another "Nick? What are we going to do with you, you white-trash dirt?" lecture from Mr. Peters. The old man hated his guts, and the fact that Nick was a scholarship kid at his snotty overprivileged school seriously ticked Peters off. He'd like nothing better than to kick him out so that Nick wouldn't "corrupt" the kids from the good families. **

"That was a load of shit on Peters' behalf," Kody said, bravely.

"Ahem to that, sister," Nick said.

** Nick's lips curled as he tried not to think about the way those decent people looked at him like he was nothing. More than half their dads were regulars at the club where his mom worked, yet they were called decent while he and his mom were considered trash.**

"Good lord, Nick! You could be a preacher," Bubba said, soulfully. (weird I know)

**The hypocrisy of that didn't sit well with him. But it was what it was. He couldn't change anyone's mind but his own. **

**Nick put his head down and ran as he saw the streetcar stopped at his station. **

**Oh man...**

**Nick picked up speed and he broke out into a dead run. He hit the platform and leapt for the streetcar.**

"You act like you're being chased," Adrian mumbled, the first thing he said after Nick's confrontation with him.

"I might as well as been," Nick snapped.

**He'd caught it just in time. **

**Panting and sweating from the humid autumn New Orleans air, he shrugged his backpack off as he greeted the driver. "Morning, Mr. Clemmons." **

**The elderly African-American man smiled at him. He was one of Nick's favorite drivers. **

"I miss that guy," Nick said, softly.

**"Morning, Mr. Gautier." He always mispronounced Nick's last name. He said it "Go-chay" instead of the correct "Go-shay." The difference being "Go-chay" traditionally had an "h" in it after the "t" and, as Nick's mom so often said, they were too poor for any more letters.**

Soft chuckles sounded about the room and Cher smiled as she filled everyone with joy.

**Not to mention, one of his mom's relatives, Fernando Upton Gautier, had founded the small town in Mississippi that shared his name and both were pronounced "Go-shay." "Your mom made you late again?"**

"I am learning so much about you, Nick," Caleb said, smiling.

"It'll be your turn for secret sharing later at our slumber party," Nick winked.

**"You know it." Nick dug his money out of his pocket and quickly paid before taking a seat. Winded and sweating, he leaned back and let out a deep breath, grateful he'd made it in time.**

**Unfortunately, he was still sweating when he reached school. The beauty of living in a city where even in October it could hit ninety by eight A.M. Man, he was getting tired of this late heat wave they'd been suffering.**

"Boy, you ain't the only one. I'm sick and tired of smelling Mark's dirty ass duck urine perfume everyday!" Bubba complained, earning a hurt look on Mark's face.

**Suck it up, Nick. You're not late today. It's all good. **

**Yeah, let the mocking commence.**

"Sounds fun," Ash, smirked, he got an attempt of a dead leg from Nick.

**He smoothed down his hair, wiped the sweat off his brow, and draped his backpack over his left shoulder. **

**Holding his head high in spite of the snickers and comments about his shirt and sweaty condition, he walked across the yard and through the doors like he owed it. It was the best he could do. **

**"Ew! Gross! He's dripping wet. Is he too poor to own a towel? Don't poor people bathe?"**

**"Looks like he went fishing in the Pontchartrain and came up with that hideous shirt instead of a real fish." **

**"That's 'cause he couldn't miss it. I'll bet it even glows in the dark." **

**"I bet there's a naked hobo somewhere wanting to know who stole his clothes while he was sleeping on a bench. Gah, how long has he owned those shoes,anyways? I think my dad wore a pair like that in the eighties."**

Cher was fuming after hearing these comments about her baby. She was about ready to hit anyone who even made a small joke about him. This mama bear wouldn't let anyone pick on her little cub.

Adrian could see the steam rolling off Cherise and he loved it. It loved that bad side of her, if he could love that is.

**Nick turned a deaf ear to them and focused on the fact that they really were stupid. None of them would be here if their parents weren't loaded. He was the scholarship kid. They probably couldn't have even spelled their names right on the exam he aced to get in.**

"Nick, that's not very nice," his mom said, half-heartedly.

He gave her a full blown grin, now she finally knew what he went through.

**That was what mattered most. He'd much rather have brains than money. **

"What if you were like me and had both?" Kyrian asked.

"My life would be complete!" Nick announced.

**Though right now, a rocket launcher might be nice too. He just couldn't say it out loud without the facility calling the cops on his having "inappropriate" thoughts.**

**His bravado lasted until he reached his locker, where Stone and his crew were loitering.**

**Great, just great. Couldn't they pick on someone else to stalk?**

"When I think about it, man, they do kinda stalk you," Caleb smiled.

**Stone Blackmoor was the kind of creep that gave the jocks a bad name. They weren't all like that and he knew it. Nick had several friends who were on the football team- starters, no less, not seat warmers like Stone. **

**Still, when you thought of an arrogant jock-rock, Stone was aptly named. It was definitely a self-fulling moniker his parents had labeled him with. Guess his mom had known while he was in the womb that she was giving birth to a flaming moron.**

Caleb let out a snort, "You'd have to feel it since he is that big of a flaming moron."

"Yeah, that's true," Kody added in.

**Stone snorted as Nick stopped besides his group to open his locker. "Hey, Gautier. I saw you mom naked last night- shaking her butt in my dad's face so that he'd put in her G-string. He got a good feel of her too. Said she got a nice set of-" **

Adrian and Cher both were fuming at those punk's words. He had no right to talk to Cher like that. Damn him! Damn that bastard!

**Before he could even think better of it, Nick swiped him upside the head with his backpack as hard as he could.**

"You go, baby boy," Aunt Mennie cheered.

And then it was on like Donkey Kong.

**"Fight!" someone shouted while Nick wrapped Stone in a headlock and pounded on him. **

**A crowd gathered round, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight." **

**Somehow Stone escaped his hold and hit him so hard in the sternum it took his breath from him.**

"Was he that good look?" Death smirked at him.

Nick glared at Ambrose for inviting him to make fun of Nick for who knows how long. It has only been about an hour and it was already killing him inside.

**Dang, he was a lot stronger than he looked. He hit like a jackhammer. **

**Furious, Nick started for him, only to find one of the teacher suddenly between them. **

**Ms. Pantall**.

"Gross," Caleb moaned.

**The sight of her petite form calmed him instantly. **

Eyebrows were raised at Nick, he just shouted, "Keep reading!"

**He wasn't about to hit an innocent person, especially not a woman. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed down the hall. "To the office, Gautier. Now!" **

**Cursing under his breath, Nick picked his backpack up from the tiled beige floor and glared at Stone, who at least had a busted lip.**

"That's my baby!" Cher said proudly, though not to long ago she had forbidden fighting.

**So much for not getting in trouble. **

**But what was he suppose to do? Let the weasle scum insult his mom?**

"You better not have, Boy. I thought I taught you better than that," Adrian growled, somewhat happy the kid had beat up the good for nothing bastard.

**Disgusted, he entered the office and sat in the corner chair outside the principal's office. Why wasn't there an undo button for life?**

"Then, it would be too easy," Ash said, looking down at him.

Gazed into his sunglass covered eyes and wondered what they really looked like.

**"Excuse me?"**

**Nick looked up at the softest, sweetest voice he'd ever heard. His stomach hit the ground. **

**Dressed in all pink, she was gorgeous, with silky brown eyes and green eyes that practically glowed. **

**Oh. My. God.**

Ash became annoyed. She wasn't that pretty anyways. The gods would have her for dinner. She was nothing compared the all the goddess. It annoyed him even more that Nick thought of her as so beautiful. Or maybe use to think of her like that.

**Nick wanted to speak but all he could do was try not to drool on her. **

**She held her hand out to him. "I'm Nekoda Kennedy, but most people call me Kody. I'm new to the school and kind of nervous. They told me to wait here, then there was a fight and they haven't come back and... I'm sorry, I babble when I'm nervous." **

Kody giggled and smiled at Nick, "I'm glad I made a good first impression.

Nick gave her a half ass smile, he felt like he couldn't trust her anymore.

**"Nick. Nick Gautier." He cringed as he realized how stupid he sounded and how behind he was on her conversation. **

**She laughed like an angel. A beautiful, perfect...**

**I am so in love with you...**

**Get a grip, Nick. Get a grip...**.

Nick flushed red as his mom shot him a wink. He was embarrassed about how whipped he use to be, but now he was confused. He gave Ash a look, but quickly looked away when Kyrian caught him.

Kyrian has some serious meddling to do later.

**"So, have you been going here long?" Kody asked.**

**Work, tongue. Work. He finally choked an answer out. "Three years." **

**"You like it?" **

**Nick's gaze went to Stone and his others heading into the office. "Not today, I don't." **

**She opened her mouth to speak, but Stone and crew surrounded her. **

**"Hey, baby. Stone flashed her a cheesy smile. "You new meat?" **

**Kody grimaced and sidestepped them. "Get away from me, you animals. You smell." She raked a repugnant stare over Stone's body and curled her lips. "Aren't you a little old for your mom to be picking out your clothes for you? Really? Shopping at Children's Place at your age? I'm sure there's some third-grader dying to know who bought the last navy I-sore shirt." **

**Nick bit back a laugh. Yeah, he really, really liked her. **

**She went to stand by Nick and put her back against the wall so that she could keep an eye on Stone. "Sorry we got interrupted." Nick tried to like her again, thinking of all the good memories. He couldn't thought, everything they did was just part of her little show and he could never forgive her for that. **

**Stone made a sound like he was about to vomit. **

**"Why are you talking to King Loser Dork? You want to talk about ugly? Look at what he's wearing." **

**Nick cringed as Kody examined the sleeve of his shirt. **

**"I like a man who takes fashion chances. It's the mark of someone who lives by his own code. A rebel." She cast a biting glare at Stone. "A real lone wolf is a lot sexier than a pack animal who follows orders and can't give an opinion unless someone else gives it to him." **

**"Oooo," Stone's friends said in unison as she got the better of him. **

**"Shut up!" Stone shoved them. "No one asked you for your opinions." **

**"Nekoda?" the secretary called. "We need to finish your schedule." **

**Kody gave Nick a last smile. "I'm in the ninth grade." **

**"Me too." **

**Her smile widened. "Hope we have some classes together. Nice meeting you, Nick." She made sure to step on Stone's foot as she walked past him.**

"Damn, talk 'bout attitude," Mark said.

Nick just shrugged. He didn't feel like getting into all that. It hurt him knowing that so many people would end up hurting him.

**Stone yelped and mumbled an insult for her under his breath. Then he and his three friends sat down in the chairs that were opposite Nick's. **

**Ms. Pantall walked past them to go talk to Mr. Peters. **

**They're going to cream me over this...**

Caleb coughed back a laugh, which earned glares from the Gautier family. This had to be Nick's worst nightmare. His mother hearing what everyone had to say about them. It broke his heart.

**As soon as she was gone, Stone tossed a wadded-up piece of paper at him. "Where did you get that shirt, Gautier?" **

"Obviously, he wants one to impress Kody," Ash smirked.

Nick laughed, God he couldn't help but love the way Ash was so funny and sarcastic.

**"Goodwill or did you find it in a Dumpster? Nah, I bet you rolled a hobo for it. I know you people can't afford even something that tacky." **

**Nick refused to rise to the bait this time. Besides, he could handle insults directed at him. It was ones against his mom that elevated him to fighting mad. **

**And this was why most private schools had uniforms. But Stone didn't want to wear one and since his father all but owned the school...**

**Nick got mocked for the clothes his mom thought were respectable. Why don't you ever listen to me, Mom? Just once...**

"Maybe, I should just pull you out of that school, Nicky. Find a place where people will respect you," Cherise offered, she was making good enough money now and so was Nick.

"It's ok, Mom. How could I leave Caleb? What would he do without me?"

"He would throw a party and celebrate the departure of the biggest pain in the ass in the history of the world," Caleb smiled.

This gave Adrian some humor, so he merely half smiled. He didn't notice, but Cher saw. It was one of the few times she had seen a genuine smile on that man's face.

**"What? No smart comeback?" **

**Nick flipped him off... At the same exact moment Peters came out and saw him. **

**Lady luck is definitely on vacation today.**

Everyone laughed at Nick's misfortune. This kid never got a break.

**"Gautier," Peters growled. "Get in here now!"**

**With a heavy sigh, Nick got up and went inside the office he knew as well as his own home. Peters stayed outside, no doubt talking to Stone while he was forced to wait. He took the chair to the right and sat there, staring at pictures of Peters's wife and kids'.**

**They had a nice house with a yard, and in one photo his daughters played with a white puppy. **

"Shame 'bout that man," Aunt Mennie said, quietly. Nick just shrugged.

**Nick stared at them. What would it be like to live that way? He'd always wanted a dog, but since they could barely afford to feed themselves, a pooch was out of the question. Not to mention their landlord would die if they had one in their rented condo even though there wasn't much more damage a dog could do to the run-down shack.**

Nick thought about that old house and kind of missed it, it had been his first home for as long as he could remember.

**After a few minutes, Peters came in and went to his desk. Without a word he pick up the phone. **

**Nick panicked. "What are you doing?"**

"You know the answer. Use your head, Nick," Ash said, tapping the side of Nick's head with his finger.

"It did say I panicked so! I'm forgiven, I was just buying some time," Nick said, swatting away his hand.

Ash just laughed and continued reading.

**"I'm calling your mother." **

"Oooo," was sounded around the room from mostly everyone.

**Terror ripped through him. "Please, Mr. Peters, don't do that. She had to work a double shift last night and tonight too. She's only going to get about four hours of sleep today and I don't want to worry her about nothing." Not to mention she'd beat his butt royally for this. **

**He dialed the number anyway.**

"That man is so rude," Cherise said, hotly.

Adrian wasn't too happy either, he'd kill that man if he wasn't already dead.

**Nick grounded his teeth as anger and fear whipped through his entire being. **

**"Miss Gautier?" Could there be anymore loathing in his tone? And did he always have to stress the fact his mom had never married? That always embarrassed her to death.**

Adrian and Cherise looked at each other, but quickly looked away when they saw the other looking. There was a time when they had almost, but things changed.

**"I wanted to let you know that Nick is being suspended from school for the rest of the week." **

**His stomach hit the floor. His mom was going to kill him when he got home. Why couldn't Peters just shoot him and put him out of his misery?**

**Peters glared mercilessly at him. "No, he was fighting again, and I'm sick of his thinking he can come here and attack decent people anytime he feels like it for no apparent reason. He has to learn to control his temper. Honestly, I'm tempted to call the police. In my opinion, he should be sent to public school where they can handle troubled kids like him. I've said it before and I'll say it again. He doesn't belong here. "**

"I never liked that man," Cher said, sourly.

Adrian thought this was trouble for him. If that punk was stronger than him, who knows what would happen to him.

**Nick died a little with every word. Kids like him...**

**He zoned out so that he wouldn't have to hear the rest of Peters's tirade about how worthless he was. He already knew the truth in his heart. The last thing he needed was someone else voicing it.**

"Nick, come on. You aren't completely useless," Ash said.

"Yeah, you give me a run for my money in video games," Caleb piped.

Nick laughed, "Guys, that was so long ago. I'm over it."

**After a few minutes, Peters hung up the phone. **

**Nick gave a sullen stare. "I didn't start it." **

"Technically, yes. You took the first swing," Bubba said.

"Would you let someone bad mouth your mama," Nick shot back.

"Hell nah! You shot my mama though. You lucky I didn't kill you."

Nick gave a cheeky smile and shut up.

I decided since chapters were so long i would cut them in half. Sorry for taking forever to post. Love all you guys. Hope you like it!


End file.
